Just One of those Things
by Jemmiah
Summary: Swoop racing is dangerous, especially at night. Can ObiWan persuade Jemmy not to race?
1. Default Chapter

(With thanks to Mose for letting me borrow Rela Quinn)

**Just One of Those Things**

**By Jemmiah**

"I have to go."

"You can't! At this time of day?"

"It's only evening, Ben!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The atmosphere at the swoop track was strangely muted and dull, darkness beginning to envelop the vast stadium with eerie shadow like fingers right along the length of the course. Evening practise runs were becoming more and more popular with the swoop jockeys, away from the prying eyes of spectators and gamblers that inevitably lined the rails during the daytime. Usually these sessions were nothing more than a chance to mix with their fellow competitors and take the measure of a few rivals, maybe put in some fast times with the pressure off their backs, but tonight

Tonight was a little bit different.

Jemmiah pulled her visor down on strode purposefully towards her beloved swoop. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This isn't a practise run!"

"So?"

"It's too dark and it's too dangerous."

"How is it any more dangerous than when I usually race?"

"You won't be able to see a damned thing!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The lights came on in the stadium. They weren't the usual brightness, it was true, but then these practise sessions weren't officially supposed to be taking place. The swoop track on Coruscant turned a blind eye to itmostly because swoop racing itself was still very much in the early stages as legal sport. Oh yes, there had been a track here for many years but nothing in the way of official representation and more to the point there had been no rules.

There still wasn't.

That would all change soon. The popularity of swoop racing made it necessary for some governing body to regulate the sport, and Jemmiah's own big success in the Coruscant Grand Swoop Championship of last year had in no small way contributed to speeding up the process. All dangerous sports would no doubt come into this category and such moonlight challenges as tonight would soon be swept away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My record time has been taken. I want it back."

"But why do it tonight?"

"I was challenged."

"It's not a fair challenge!"

"It's a matter of honor. I can't back out now. I don't want to, either. I can win this!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rela and Spider were sitting in the stadium, and Simeon, no doubt trying to work out what was going on down on the track. And Ben?

He'd relented eventually, not wanting to show lack of support for his girlfriend, all the time knowing that Qui-Gon would be furious if he found out where they were at this time of night. He'd said they had gone to the Hell's Chance cantina, but had he believed him? Lying did not come easily to Ben for which Jemmiah had both been grateful and cursed in past times. Yet as she looked up at the dark stadium with its vast rows of empty seats there was no sign of Master Jinn. 

She was relieved. It was the last thing she needed.

No matter how well or badly she did, Master Jinn could never do anything but squirm at the thought of her being out there and just picturing the disapproval etched onto his face made her shudder. Well, he would never find out about tonight. So much had happened since that win last year. He'd allowed Ben and her to see each other as they wanted. There had been bad times mixed in amongst the good, that was just the way of things, but now it was all looking up. The future seemed bright at last. Levinstowe was gone for good and if those rumors about Merdan were true then for the first time she could truly enjoy the freedom she had yearned for all her days. 

The freedom to live.

She knew Ben didn't approve of what she was doing right now, but she'd make it up to him after she'd won tonight's little challenge. 

Arm raised in casual salute as she went to the start line, Jemmiah put all thoughts but one out of her mind as the clock ticked down the seconds to the off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Listen, I know you're worried but there's no need to be. It will be just me and two others out there, all spurring each other to go faster. No rough stuff."

"It's the 'going faster' bit that's got me worried."

"BenI wish there was something I could say that would ease your fears. I have to do this. I won last year's race. I came second in this year's. I lost by a zillionth of a second, the merest fraction. Do you know how much that hurt?"

"It's just a race!"

"It's NOT just a race. This is what I do! It's me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jemmiah knew there was little point in hanging about. As soon as the buzzer sounded for off she and both her two companions went full throttle, streaking round in what seemed a suicidal fast pace. The other two acted as the prey, keeping a watchful eye on each other as they jostled for position. Liv Thadral and her lover Aezath Krane, two ultra competitive swoop riders that Jemmy had known for years, battled it out on the track to see who would be the first past the line at the half way stage. Jemmy sat in behind and waited her chance, just as they knew she would. 

She liked Liv and Aezath. They went well together, happy in each others company and taking each day as it came. She'd never seen them argue with each other in all the time she'd known them and had frequently envied them their relationship, wishing that she and Ben could have been more like thatand yet she knew at the back of her mind that she HAD changed to a certain extent. Ever since Levinstowe and presumably Merdan had been removed from the picture she'd felt so relaxed, even with Ben. Suddenly, everything seemed to be sliding into place

//Concentrate// she scolded herself. //This is no time to get sentimental.//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know how much it means to youbut do you realize how much you mean to me?"

"Yes. Yes I do. And you mean the same, more so lately. I don't understand why but it's true."

"You promise me you will be careful!"

"Ben, nothing will happen. Except that I will be buying you dinner tomorrow evening."

"Promise?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan sat beside Rela, hand pressed over his eyes as if to focus them on the action below or at least what he could make out of it. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be back in Jemmy's new apartment. He wanted to spend the entire evening wrapped in her arms. It was now 11.15 at night standard time and he was stuck in a virtually deserted stadium on a freezing cold evening, next to Simeon who was shovelling crunchy corn snacks into his mouth almost mechanically, the sound of munching right next to his ear. Rela sat beside her boyfriend with a deathlike grip on his arm, intent only on the contest infront of them.

The front couple were good. Very good. Even so, Obi-Wan got the impression that Jemmiah was merely biding her time, waiting behind them but somewhat higher than the other two so not to be in their slipstream. It certainly appeared as if Jemmy had it all under control.

"She's doing good." Simeon commented through a mouthful of corn puffs.

"They're going a bit too fast for my taste." Obi-Wan let his eyes follow Jemmy as they made past the circuit marker and prepared to start again.

"All swoops look like they are going too fast." Rela answered, frowning as the swoop in the lead gave a small sideways lurch, allowing its companion through on the inside.

"That was a mistake." Obi-Wan scrunched up his face as the other swoop began to pull away. Jemmy spotted the move and started to respond in kind.

Simeon was about to make some comment to the affect that it looked like a deliberate ploy to throw his opponent off his stride when Rela's sharp eyes spotted something was very much wrong with the first swoop.

"Looks a bit strange to me." She tensed. "All that weaving about the place like he was drunk."

"Perhaps he IS drunk." Spider grimaced.

All of a sudden the swoop in question seemed to rear up violently into the air and then just as quickly it plunged towards the ground, burying itself and it's rider into the dirt surface.

"Kriff!" Spider yelled as the swoop disintegrated into flying fragments. "Look at that!"

A huge section of sheet metal flew off the broken swoop and spun backwards through the air like a circular blade into the face of the second rider, knocking them clean off their machine with the impact, whilst the swoop collided with a marker and burst into flames. A few seconds back Jemmiah desperately tried to avoid the remains of the second swoop, managing to dodge the searing wall of heat, the smell of burning fuel recognizable even through her helmet. She swerved round, missing the fiery wreck only to hit the trail of debris that was still winging its way back from the first accident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What can go wrong? I'll have my friends supporting me. You'll be thereyou will be, won't you?"

"When haven't I been?"

"For which I am eternally grateful."

"Are you?"

"What makes you think I'm not?"

"I don't knowsometimes you seem to want more than just me."

"Ben, I love you. But I can't change what I am."

"I don't want you to."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan wasn't aware of the fact he had stood up, surveying the devastation in utter disbelief and horror as Jemmiah's swoop continued out of control, not round the barrier but straight through it, like an arrow intent on its target. It seemed to pick up speed as it hit the first post and then slammed straight into the wall, showering the side area with fragments of metal. Following the impact there was the most surreal stillness he had ever experienced, with Rela struck dumb beside him. Even when Simeon spurred himself to act, rushing past him to get to the stairs Obi-Wan felt as if time had slowed to nothing.

He was vaguely aware of Spider pushing his side to get him to move but his legs seemed not able to move by themselves. The same thought kept going round and round in his head.

//I could have stopped this. I know I could havewhy didn't I try harder?//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Qui-Gon is going to be angry that we've been dishonest."

"I know, but it's for the best."

"I don't like lying to my master."

"Yeah. I'm sorrylook, if you don't want to come I'll understand."

"No. I've made my decision. Once I give my word I stick to it."

"Are you surewe'd better not get caught out then."

"He'll kill both of us if he does find out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan had no memory of how he got down to the track, only that he was there with the others and the few spectators that had turned out. Some of the mere handful that were sitting in the stands had actually fled as soon as the accident had happened, causing Obi-Wan to blink back hot tears of outrage that anyone could just abandon helpless and injured people to their fate like that. Simeon had stopped briefly at the first victim, a young male who was being attended by a member of the public but was waved away.

"Nothing you can do for him, son. Neck's broken."

One glance at the second rider told an even grislier tale and Spider had to divert her eyes to the ground, looking as if she might be sick at any moment. Rela heard Simeon say the word 'decapitated' and didn't even bother to go any further along. Obi-Wan didn't want to move but dragged himself after Simeon down to the barrier.

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you ever wonder why we are here?"

"It's so you can make my poor master's life a misery, isn't it?"

"I'm being seriousI mean life is so precarious. One moment you're here and the next you're gone."

"Then we have to make the most of the time we have."

"Hmmmwhat are you doing after the race?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't take her helmet off, don't move her!" Simeon instructed Rela, who withdrew her hands quickly as if she had been burned. Simeon rummaged in his pockets and searched for his comlink, tossing it with one sharp movement at Obi-Wan. "Call the infirmary, get someone to come over."

Obi-Wan stared dazedly at the com, shaking hands struggling to pick the device up, trying to find his voice as he heard Leona answer at the other end. The words didn't even make it past his shocked larynx, not even so much as a squeak. Rela grabbed the com from his hands and took charge, leaving him to stare numbly at the carnage that lay strewn about the ground. Simeon tried gently placed his hands on Jemmiah's stomach area and was rewarded by a moan of pain.

"Good." Obi-Wan heard Simeon mutter.

"Good?" Spider asked in a hushed voice. "It's good that she feels pain?"

"You have to be alive to feel pain." Simeon retorted, ordering her to look out for the emergency craft from the infirmary.

Rela looked up at Obi-Wan and grabbed his hand.

"Don't worry. Frizzy knows what he's doing, he can help her. Leona's on her way as well, she won't be long."

"This is my fault." Obi-Wan mumbled.

"Garbage, SB. It's just one of those things." Rela shook the tears away and composed herself. "Look, we'll have her back on her feet in no time and you'll both be dancing at Sula's wedding."

"Could have been our own." Obi-Wan said through lips that didn't seem to move. He wanted to hold Jemmy's hand but fear had a grip on him, as if touching her might cause her to break.

"Someone should tell Qui-Gon." Rela looked at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Don't you get worried, padawan?"

"Yes master. I worry every time she sits on that blasted swoop."

"Then why do you let her?"

"Because it's not my choice to make."

"Not even if it's in her best interest?"

"She would only hate me for it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I could have stopped her." He swallowed. "Why didn't I?"

"It takes a herd of wild Banthas to stop Jemmy." Simeon replied gently. "You know that."

Obi-Wan looked at his own shaking hands.

"She wanted me to tell her not to goI could see it. Wanted me to beg her. I wouldn't let myself be taken in by her game. Didn't want to let her get the upper hand." He stopped as he saw Rela looking at him uncertainly, the sound of warning sirens heralding the arrival of the emergency services.

"Relawhat have I done?" 


	2. Nightstalker

Nightstalker

By Jemmiah

Same disbelief. Same life and death situation. Same faces as before…save that this time there was no Evla in attendance. Qui-Gon didn't know whether he should be pleased she wasn't there to witness that which had befallen her daughter or distressed. Before, when Jemmiah had miscarried, he had found himself being the anchor - the cliché rock to which everyone had turned. This time when it was he who needed a shoulder to lean on there was nobody. Now he felt alone…

Obi-Wan had remained silent and cold, yet strangely optimistic that this time things would turn out alright. Something in his padawan's resolute, calm conviction had lifted Qui-Gon's spirits for a while…yet as always there was a flip side of the coin, and as he looked across at the other side of the waiting room he could see that doubt locked deep within the shining eyes of Rela Quinn. Next to her, looking equally fearful, sat Geraldine Pippage - Jemmiah's oldest friend next to Obi-Wan himself.

"…Absolute carnage." The girl with the bi-coloured hair was whispering beneath her breath. "I've never seen anything like it. All that debris flying everywhere…and that headless body…" She shuddered so severely that Qui-Gon could almost feel it himself. "It was so…horrible."

"I've seen death before." Rela replied, her voice equally guarded. "In many different guises. But somehow, when it's your friend caught up in all the carnage…" She let her words trail away, before finally venturing to speak once more. "Even when you think that nothing can touch you anymore, that's when it hits you."

Qui-Gon could understand that. As he watched Rela hug her arms to her body, her fingers pinching down hard against the flesh to hold back any tears that may suddenly steal upon her unawares, the jedi master was left to reflect upon the nature of the force and the way it had seen fit to bind them all so closely together. Rela and Jemmiah were more like sisters than friends…which was as it should be, he thought with an ironic twitch of his eyebrows. Obi-Wan and Rela shared a bond that was deepened by past adventures. Together the four of them formed a fellowship not easily broken. Apart from now…

It was not Leona who finally opened the door to give them the much-awaited bulletin but rather An-Paj, a fact that caused Qui-Gon's heart to momentarily freeze. Beside him Obi-Wan's posture automatically stiffened, yet somehow his eyes still managed to convey the same insane optimism they had moments before. He was perhaps the only one amongst them who held any real hope…

"Qui-Gon," An-Paj beckoned the master to his feet with a rather curious expression, "could I speak to you a moment?"

His manner wasn't sombre, nor did it convey any sense of despondency. Inspite of his initial dread Qui-Gon found himself somewhat reassured, following the master healer over to the corner of the room, aware that three sets of eyes were very much trained upon his back. Why call him over? Why just him? Surely that was what they must be thinking as they sat there, gathered together in the hope of some sort of miracle.

It was after all exactly what Qui-Gon was wondering himself.

"We've been here before, haven't we?" The healer treated Qui-Gon to a melancholy smile. "On at least one occasion. But at least this time I have some good news to give you."

Instead of appearing relieved Qui-Gon found himself tensing, his breath catching in his throat.

"She's absolutely fine." An-Paj continued, shaking his head as if to express his own sense of disbelief. "There's virtually nothing wrong with her at all."

The healer studied Qui-Gon's shocked face for a moment, letting his words sink in.

"Nothing?" Echoed Jinn in surprise, folding his arms defensively across his chest. "Nothing, you say? But how can that be…"

An-Paj's antennae quirked upwards. "You sound almost disappointed! Surely you should be happy! To walk away from an accident of that magnitude is nothing short of miraculous in my opinion."

"That's just it." Qui-Gon risked a swift look over his shoulders at the anxious faces waiting further down the room. Rela was chewing fitfully at one of her curls. Miss Pippage, the colourful girl known otherwise as 'Spider', was playing with one of the many bangles adorning her wrist. And Obi-Wan: what of he? The padawan remained as still and as immovable as a carved marble sepulchre…waiting. Always waiting.

He continued; "I was called away in the middle of the night to be informed that Jemmiah had been involved in the most horrific swoop accident imaginable. I asked every one of those who witnessed the incident," he waved in the general direction of the fearful collection of faces, "precisely how bad the smash was. What they told me led me to believe that we shouldn't be optimistic as to the outcome. And now," Qui-Gon's voice wavered for the merest second before automatically regaining his customary calm, "you say that she's unscathed? How can that be?"

"I never said," An-Paj held up his hands, "that she was unscathed. A high-speed accident is always going to result in some damage. She has sustained a bad whiplash to the neck and bruising to her stomach, but these are trivial matters in the scale of things. "My friend, I shan't mince words. By rights Jemmiah should have died in that crash. I was at the scene - I saw the wreckage. That was a high impact incident and no mistake. I also saw the remains of the two others involved. One of them came disassembled." An-Paj made a swift cutting motion to his neck: his voice, whilst dry, emphasising his distaste. "Somehow your young lady managed to survive the carnage. And I'm curious enough - in a medical capacity - to want to know why, precisely."

Qui-Gon's feelings were mixed. There was confusion in his mind where there should be joy. He should have been ecstatic at that point…begging An-Paj to let he and the others see her for a few minutes before they wound their weary way home, safe in the knowledge that Jemmiah would be fine. But An-Paj's suspicions had somehow set him on edge. There was caution instead of delight…worry instead of reassurance.

"I feel as if you've punctured my lifejacket." Qui-Gon muttered, quoting Jemmiah at what seemed a rather relevant moment in time.

"Hmm?" An-Paj frowned in reply. "You should be happy! Better to have a mystery than a tragedy on your hands."

"One that I'd best reveal to my fellow worriers, yonder." Qui-Gon turned, nodding in the direction of the young people who were furtively looking back at him, searching his face for clues as to Jemmiah's fate. "If I do not tell them the good news soon then I fear that Rela will either end up completely bald or with a hairball in her stomach that would make a Togorian proud. And of course I should thank young Simeon for all the assistance he gave Jemmiah at the scene of the accident…" Qui-Gon looked about him as if suddenly noticing Simeon's absence for the first time. "Where is he, by the way?"

An-Paj paused for a moment. "Ah, yes. Simeon…infact it's because of my padawan that I began to consider this matter of Jemmiah's miraculous escape in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Jinn felt the same creeping unease he had earlier beginning to spread throughout his body.

"It was something he said." An-Paj spoke slowly, trying to remember Simeon's precise words. "That even whilst the crash was in the process of happening…even although it occurred so quickly it felt like slow motion…and then he said he could feel something through the force…"

"Something?" Qui-Gon asked sharply.

"Something trying to slow down the crash. And conversely something trying to speed it up." Replied the healer gravely. "I can offer you a theory as to what happened but I do have to reiterate that it is just that - a theory."

"Go on." Qui-Gon insisted.

"Well," he continued, running his hand over his chin, "Simeon said he felt certain the secondary use of force energy came from Obi-Wan."

"Slowing down the swoop?" Wondered Qui-Gon aloud. "That might account for why Jemmiah suffered so few injuries."

"My thoughts precisely." Agreed An-Paj. "Although it would take a great deal of power to slow down a swoop travelling out of control like that. But desperation - and the force - can lend a person the strength required. And Obi-Wan does seem very much attuned to Jemmiah, so for the sake of a better explanation I say we accept Simeon's judgement as to what averted potential disaster."

"Two other people died." Qui-Gon murmured bleakly. "I'd say it was disastrous enough."

"Which brings me neatly to the other matter." An-Paj's voice became grave, almost sonorous. "And why I think this case bears investigation by the council." He saw Qui-Gon's eyes widen, startled by his words. "Because Simeon thinks that whilst Obi-Wan attempted to stop Jemmiah's swoop impacting against the wall, it is also his opinion that somebody else caused the crash in the first place."

"Another force user?"

"It would account for the initial force usage that Simeon sensed." Agreed An-Paj with skilful delicacy. "And I'm sure that Simeon would not say such a thing unless he felt it likely. Somebody deliberately caused that crash. I can't think it would be one of the jedi…"

"We said that about Kryztan." Qui-Gon replied icily. "How wrong could we have been then?"

"But then given what has subsequently befallen Jay Abran and Amu-Ned Sequedes, do you not think there's cause for concern?"

An-Paj let his words hang in the air. The idea of a rogue force user wandering the streets of Coruscant was not something to be entertained lightly, even if it was a theory much bandied about in recent times. Perhaps in the end it was just so much hot air, like many theories. Perhaps…it simply didn't bear thinking about.

"I might have to speak to Simeon at some point." Qui-Gon said quietly. "Infact if what you say is true then a lot of people will be wishing to speak to your padawan. But," he observed, "first things first. I think that I…we…" he amended swiftly, smiling gently at Obi-Wan, "have some things to discuss."

"You're not angry with me?" Obi-Wan asked when safely back at their own apartment. He watched Qui-Gon carefully remove the standard jedi brown robe, hanging it against the disastrous wooden coat stand that Jemmiah had once made in her woodwork class at school. His master's hands seemed to dwell there for a moment, and Obi-Wan couldn't help but imagine the man recollecting the circumstances in which it had first appeared in the apartment. At times like this remembering was a pertinent thing to do.

"No." Qui-Gon answered eventually. "No, I'm not angry with you."

"Even although I disobeyed you and accompanied Jemmiah and Rela to the track?"

"Let me ask you a question in return," Qui-Gon replied. "Why is it that you are so unable to accept my words as the truth? Because you really don't believe I'm not angry or," he turned to look his padawan in the eye," because you feel you don't deserve any clemency?"

To that Obi-Wan could only offer a thin little smile.

"You've been going to the track because you've wanted to protect Jemmiah should anything happen, is that not right? And unfortunately tonight you got your chance." Qui-Gon walked slowly over to his favourite chair and gently lowered himself into the seat, feeling it conform itself around him. At times like this little luxuries such as this chair became all the more special. How many times had Jemmiah, as a child, attempted to race him for the privilege of sitting in it? Happier memories always comforted him in moments of stress…and there were always such memories to be rediscovered if one only looked hard enough. That was something Jemmiah had taught him.

"And," Qui-Gon added, making a careful study of his padawan's face, "tonight you also saved her life."

To this Obi-Wan shrugged.

"Did you not?" Prompted the master.

"I wasn't really aware of it at the time." Obi-Wan admitted a shade reluctantly, clasping his hands infront of him. "To be honest I was in a state of panic to start with. Simeon sort of took charge and I just…stood there unable to do anything. I was useless…"

"Not so very useless, as it turns out." Qui-Gon admonished him softly.

Once more Obi-Wan offered up a small shoulder twitch. "It was only after we returned in the transport with An-Paj that I thought about it…and then my mind unfroze itself somewhat. I realised that I'd tried to stop the swoop from hitting the wall."

"And you weren't aware of it at the time?" Qui-Gon asked quizzically, adding a reserved; "I am most impressed."

"She still hit the wall." The padawan shuddered, remembering the impact.

"That was inevitable given the speed Rela and Miss Pippage were discussing. Yet you still used the force to cushion the blow. I don't think you have anything to reproach yourself with, Obi-Wan. In truth I think we have much to thank you for. Pulling swoops or speeders out of the grasp of a propulsive force isn't an easy task. I know - I've tried it." He paused, remembering his own attempt some seven or so years before whilst attempting a rescue of his own. A speeder hurtling towards a force barrier…two fugitives riding pillion…desperate to escape the inevitable disintegrating impact.

The boy Riarda had been killed in the process. Even to that day he could still see Jemmiah's haunted face.

"You know about it." Obi-Wan stated, unsurprised. Little escaped his master's notice after all.

"You sensed another…out there somewhere. Propelling the swoop onwards." Suggested Qui-Gon, trying to make it easier for his padawan. "Didn't you?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "I don't think it was specifically after Jemmiah."

"You don't?"

"I think it could have been any one of us. Simeon, me, Rela…" Continued Obi-Wan, interlacing his fingers so tightly that the skin became pinched and white. "Jemmiah was a soft target. That's why it went for her. Too good a chance to pass up."

"Somebody using the force." Continued Qui-Gon, still finding it too distasteful to consider. "A jedi? Or someone with force powers. Untrained, perhaps? Striking out blindly?"

"Somebody with a reason." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I got the feeling of…dispassionate resolve. I know, it makes little sense but it was the only thing I could pick up on. At first I thought that somehow, in trying to stop the swoop I'd made things worse…that maybe I had done it."

"You?" Qui-Gon gave a small gasp of disbelief.

"We'd argued. That's nothing new, I know." Replied Obi-Wan uncomfortably. "She'd wanted to go to the track and I had wanted to stay. It irked me to think that she knew that I'd be forced to go with her because I'd be obliged to keep her safe. I felt manipulated. And I was seriously irritated." He admitted, shame faced. "I began to wonder if somehow I hadn't wished it upon her because I was subconsciously frustrated with her behaviour."

"You would never do that." Qui-Gon replied adamantly. "No matter what provocation Jemmiah offered - oh, yes I know exactly what she can be like sometimes - you care for her deeply. No matter what she does. Or what she WILL do. You'll always forgive each other. I think that it's written in the force." He laughed, acknowledging the strange manner of the tie between the two of them.

Obi-Wan somehow managed a smile in reply. "Something is after Jemmy. It's after me. It's after Simeon and Rela…and you." He looked up at his master, his blue eyes shining. "It killed Jay. It killed Ned. Somewhere we've met it before. And it…" Obi-Wan corrected himself, struggling to hold onto the fleeting contact he'd made with the being's mind, "…HE won't stop until he's finished. There's a secret vendetta here. I get a sense of waiting in the shadows…watching in the night."

"You know that this person is responsible for killing Padawan's Abran and Sequedes?" Qui-Gon urged Obi-Wan, begging him to be certain in his own mind. "How do you know?"

Obi-Wan shivered.

"It touched my mind." He answered, placing his fingers to his temples. "And inside…just briefly…"

"Yes?" Qui-Gon's eyes became steely, unblinking.

"I heard Jay scream."


	3. Time and Tides

This story takes place roughly five months before "The Phantom Menace."

****

TITLE: Time and Tides.

Wine, lilting music and a balcony under the stars. Everything you could think of to create the perfect evening. A chance to laugh, dance and reminisce over times past…

And look to the future.

Qui-Gon surveyed the scene as an amused spectator, watching as the young padawans chatted freely on the dance floor. Many a glass of punch was spilled onto the table linen as Simeon Cates asked Yaddle for a dance.

__

The height difference is horrendous, thought Jinn, realizing how much the dark haired padawan had shot up in the last few years. He was taller than Obi-Wan now…

Out on the balcony his own padawan could be seen in ardent conversation with his girlfriend of many years standing. Qui-Gon permitted himself a smile.

Ever the romantic, padawan 

Obi-Wan bristled.

Master! 

Qui-Gon took the hint and returned to observing once more.

"What's the matter?" Jemmiah asked as she looked at the annoyance on Obi-Wan's features.

"N-nothing." He hastily reassured her. "Just an eavesdropper."

"Qui-Gon." Grinned the Corellian. "Naughty old master! What's he got to say for himself?"

Obi-Wan stroked her cheek.

"If you must know, he called me a romantic."

"Well you are." Jemmiah circled his back with her right arm. "What's wrong with that?"

"Absolutely nothing." Kenobi replied raising his glass to her.

She reciprocated by putting her glass to her lips and then knocking the red wine back in one go.

"Careful with that stuff." Obi-Wan frowned. "You know the effect the red Alderaani wines have on you."

"I know." She said wickedly.

"I'll have to carry you home." The smile started to form.

"I know."

"I'll have to put you to bed." His blue eyes flashed.

"I was counting on it!"

Obi-Wan put his glass down on the table and made a grab for her.

"Minx!" He started to tickle her.

"Ben, you'll crush my dress!" She said, looking far from despondent with the situation.

"Take it off, I don't mind." He leered.

"Disgraceful." Jemmy tutted as she allowed herself to be pulled back into a gentle hug. "I don't know where you get these sick fancies of yours. Unless it's from Master Jinn."

"I don't think so!" Obi-Wan shook his head. "There are times when my master gives the impression of never having been young or in love."

"What about Sal-Fina?" Jemmiah couldn't resist saying.

"I said in love, not brain dead."

He rested his chin on her shoulder as they both took in the view of the moon shining high over the sea, the waves lapping gently against the distant rocks.

"I hope Sula Leishu gets married frequently." Jemmy closed her eyes, feeling his breath on the side of her face.

"I'm not sure her husband will see it that way."

Obi-Wan cast his mind back to his days in the crèche. Sula had been one of the few initiates he had been very friendly with when he had been a young boy. She'd even shared her contraband chocolate bar with him, an act that he still remembered with fondness to this day. The sandy haired girl had been claimed as a padawan extremely early in life by one of the knights and he'd hardly seen anything of her since.

And yet she'd invited him.

"Will she leave the order, do you think?" Jemmiah asked amidst a yawn.

"I think so." He nodded. "I suppose that's one of the downsides to marrying outside the temple." Obi-Wan turned her to face him and held her at arms length. "But we can't help who we fall in love with, can we?"

"No." she smiled. "I suppose not."

Obi-Wan kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I can't believe it's my birthday in a weeks time." His forehead creased slightly at the thought. "I'm going to be twenty five. Where did the time go?"

"You spent most of it getting drunk in Cantinas." Jemmy wrinkled her nose. "More to the point, what shall I get you as a present? Tricky one…"

She made a pretence of thought.

"I know! There's this little quarry on Florizan that sells the most amazing rocks you've ver seen in your life…" Jemmiah squealed as he made another tickling attack on her person. "OK, If you don't want a rock, what the heck do you want?"

He suddenly went very silent.

"I want you." He said.

Jemmiah's smile remained but lost some of it's burning brightness.

"Ben, we've been through this before. And look what happened…"

"I know." He nodded, recalling those two dark months of estrangement. Even now the memory left a bitter taste. "I won't let that happen again."

"Yes, and neither will I." Jemmy promised with a quick kiss of his lips. "Ben, I'm not ready for marriage…and I'm not sure I ever will be. Maybe one day. " She added.

Obi-Wan was surprised.

"Was that a no or a maybe?" He asked warily.

"Was that another proposal or were you testing the water?" Jemmiah replied after a moment had passed.

"Testing the water." He said.

Jemmy stared into those vivid eyes, nearly backtracking on her answer.

"It was a maybe." She answered. "Eventually."

"Then I'll take that as a step in the right direction." Kenobi ran his fingers through her hair. "I'll wear you down eventually. You'll agree one day." He smiled.

She looked at him.

"Dance with me." She said.

Obi-Wan started to lead her back to the dance floor and was surprised when Jemmiah started to hang back on his arm.

"No, not in there." She gazed at him wistfully. "Out here. Just the two of us."

The padawan nodded, placing his hands on her waist.

"This isn't dancing." Jemmiah puzzled. "You're just standing there shuffling from side to side."

"The slower I move the better I can see you."

"You ARE a romantic." She buried her face in his chest. "But I like it."

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"I like your hair." He said.

"I like yours." She teased.

"There's nothing different about my hair, as you well know."

"True," Jemmy agreed with a flash of her eyelashes, "but this is the bit that I like."

She fingered his braid carefully.

"Why?" He asked with a frown.

"So I can do this." She said, wrapping her fingers round the thin rope of hair and pulling him gradually towards her.

Qui-Gon continued to watch them from amidst the crowd of celebrating Jedi and close friends of the happy couple. Suddenly he felt very old. When he was Obi-Wan's age, sixty seemed so very far away, and yet father time had caught up with without him truly realizing it.

Where would they all be in a year's time?

Most eyes were turned towards the newly weds as they took center stage to address their well-wishers, but Qui-Gon kept his gaze firmly attuned to the young couple that danced alone on the balcony.

__

Let them be happy, he thought.

__

Then whatever the future brings, I can be happy too.


End file.
